Field of the Invention
The present application relates to online gaming environments, and more specifically, to multiplayer gaming sessions.
Background
Multiplayer gaming sessions involve multiple players playing a game across a network. A host may create a multiplayer gaming session, select a game for the multiplayer gaming session, and invite other players to the session. Different games may require varying loading times, which may lead to unnecessary delays in creating and joining a multiplayer gaming session.